Randicon one-shots DISCONTINUED
by ScreenLitAtMidnight
Summary: Just some various randicon one-shots.
1. chapter 1

**Beware: contains suicide mention and blood, might trigger some.**

 **Disclaimer: Am I rich? No. Therefore, I do not own anything other that this one-shot. No plagiarism, please.**

 ** _Other than that, enjoy! Authors note below._**

Was this a bad idea? Probably. Did I care? Probably not. Is anyone else going to care? No. They never had, never will.

My legs and sides ached from climbing 30 stories and the daily beating Dash gave me today. All the teacher ignored us, again. My wrists' wee still stinging from yesterday's "escape". I could still smell the blood on me. My parents never notice because they're never home. They choose work over me, they're son.

Howard just tells me to walk it off. How? How can I walk with fifty pounds of depression, anger, anxiety and fear weighing me down? Not to mention the fact that I like a friend that think gayness is pollution. I finally reached my destination just as the sun is setting.

I pull out the pocket knife I always carry with me in case I need an escape from the fake smiling, fake laughing, fake everything. That's what I am.

Fake. I cut once

Weak. Twice.

A freak. Three times, blood was dripping onto the rooftop of the building I'm on by now. I look off the edge. It was a long drop. Maybe I should just end it all. I look up at the rapidly setting sun.

"At least I'll have a good view…" I said to myself, not expecting anyone else to hear.

"A good view for what?"

I whipped my head around so fast, it's a wonder I didn't get whiplash.

"Hey, what's on your arm?" A red-headed a bit shorter than me with a green jacket over a black turtleneck paired with blue jeans and tennis shoes asked again.

"U-um…" I stutter as I try and hide my arm from the cute redhead. Wait, **_cute?!_**

While I was lost in thought, the redhead had grabbed my arm and rolled up its sleeve. He was silent for a moment before he spoke,

"Do you want to talk about it?" And talk we did. I even learned that Nomi's (I had found out his name while we talked) parents ts died in a fire when he was eight and then went to live with his grandmother.

"Hey, it's late. Wanna get coffee tomorrow?" Nomi asked, breaking the comfortable silence before.

"Sure. Can I… Um… Can I,maybe, get your phone number?" I was almost a tomato by now. He smiled and nodded his head. Then went our separate ways. That day, I met my future husband, the one who cared.

*･ﾟ･:.｡..｡.*･･:.｡. .｡.*･ﾟ･*

 **Authors Note: This is my first story, so please no hate comments! Because they'll be ignored. I won't ask you to review, because I'll keep posting wether people are reading or not, because this will be for my enjoyment aswell as yours. But constructive criticism is always welcome! And before you ask, I will not have e an updating schedule. I might take requests, but it would take awhile seeing as school is right around the corner. Anyway, hoped you liked the one-shot!**


	2. Night Terrors

**Hello guys! Sorry this is so short, I had to go last minute school shopping so I was pretty tired. Anywho, there is mentions of blood so if that triggers you I suggest not to read the nightmare part. Without further ado, let's get on with the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own anything except this plot (can I even call it that on a one-shot?).**

 _Everything was starting to blur together. Screaming could be heard in the backround. The world was starting to spin, but my only focus was on him. Even with the blood covering his body, he still looks as handsome as ever. Despite the immense pain that's in my abdomen, I try to smile up at my purple-haired boy._

 _"R-randy…" I cough up some blood before continuing, "I-I love… you…" As I take my final breath, I see the taller teen frantically trying to stop the bleeding and push air into me at the same time._

I woke up with a start, a thick layer of sweat covering my body. I could feel the trail of tears still flowing freely down my cheeks and a pair of arms wrapped around my waist.

"Sh… It's ok Nomi, I'm here, I'm here…" Someone was continuing to whisper sweet nothing's in my ear… Randy? I turned to look at Randy, only to get peppered with kisses all over my face. Despite being scared, I giggled a little from the affectionate action.

Randy's POV

It's been almost three years since the fight with the sorcerer and Nomi and I got married during that time. But Nomi's been having nightmares. We once tried going to a phycyatrist, but they kept coming. I then silently vowed to always be there for Nomi when he had a nightmare. But there are some… Casualties. For example, one time Nomi was having a particularly bad nightmare and when I went to touch him… Let's just say I couldn't use my left arm for quite some time.

So, yes. It might be a very hard vow to keep.

But I wouldn't have it any other way.

 **Author's Note: Hello again! I originally planned for Randy to be the one having nightmares, not Nomi. But here we are! And I've also decided to take requests! So just PM me the details and I'll try to get to them as fast as possible. Also, sorry about all the mistakes I made in the last chapter. I will make sure that this is free of errors! Anywho, seeya guys in the next chapter! (Hopefully) bye!**

 **Lala Norisu: Thank you so much!! I'm happy that at least someone is reading my story.**


	3. I'll Be Back Tomorrow

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I'm poor af. Enough said.**

Even if I did this almost everyday, I still get nervous every time. The tiger lillies--his favorite-- in my hands almost shone in the morning sunlight. As I approached him, I set the lilies next to him and sat in front of my ninja.

"Hey Randy… I got your favorite flowers. Sorry I had to leave so early yesterday, but I can stay later today." I nervously state.

I continue to talk about everything and anything until it was dark.

"I should get going, the graveyard gates are closing soon. I love you, I'll be back tomorrow. Goodbye, my little ninja." I left the graveyard, starting the long journey back to my house.

Back at the graveyard, the wind seemed to whisper, "I love you too…"

 **Author's Note: Hello peoples! Sorry this is so short, I'll try to get another one in today, if not today then tomorrow. Anywho, Miranda signing off!**


	4. Not a chapter

**Author's Note: Hey guys!! I know I'm not supposed to post individual Author note's as chapters, but I have to tell you guys something. So I won't be posting at all tonight (please, wait until the end to scream and curse at me).**

 **For I am at a restaurant right now and will be GOING to a campfire for the rest of the night. So I will MAKE SURE (even if I have to drill this in my mind) that I post a new chapter tomorrow, because I hated that super short chapter for the only one today.**

 **Anywho, that's it. Miranda signing off!**


	5. Not A Chapter 2

**Author's Note: So sorry! Sorry that it's not an update, and I'm DOUBLE SORRY that I won't be updating today aside from this.. I'm going back to the-i'm-going-to-update-on-my-own-schedule thing... (Again, deeply sorry since my first few chapters were short af)**

 **Anywho, sorry for getting your hopes high.. Miranda signing off...**


	6. No Longer Posting

**So... Hi. Yes, I do realize that I died for months, and I'll be dying much longer after this. I know that a lot of you like my stories, and I'm extremely happy you like them but I don't. I still think that I could do much better, and that's why im going to wait a few more years until I start updating again. I sincerely hope you don't go all Dark Dan on me because of this, because honestly, I would ;-;. Anywho, see you in a few years!!**


End file.
